Day Dreaming
by Taisa Prongsie
Summary: Roy Mustang day dreams at work, only to find that the subject of his dream is standing before him. RoyxMaes. Yaoi.
1. Love

**Author's Note**: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or anything associated with it. Wish I did, but I don't.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy was looking through the window of his office at the sunset. Once again, he was completing overtime. However, this particular night felt different. Perhaps it was due to the cool air blowing across his neck, or perhaps it was the change of one season into another. Either way, he suddenly felt incredibly lonely.

Maes had slipped in unnoticed and came over to the very detached Colonel, running his hand in front of the other's eyes. Mustang awoke from his day dream to see his best friend standing in front of him.

Ironic that the subject of his day dream, so close to reach for, was in fact standing right there, but yet so unattainable. He felt as lonely, if not more, now that Maes was there. Though Roy knew he wasn't alone, he was yet very isolated in the love he possessed. He felt like the singular leaf on the branch outside of his window. There was no one to share the view from the top with. How he longed to share it with the one with whom he has shared everything else.

"Roy, where were you just now? I could tell your mind was a million miles away."

Roy inexplicably jumped at the start of Maes' voice. Roy knew Maes was there, but a part of him had hoped it was still part of the day dream. The rest of the sentence made Roy realize that the other man was very real, that it wasn't the dream any longer. He was soothed by the deep, strong voice once again. The same voice that kept him alive for so long. Years ago, when Roy was in the throws of depression, it would always be him who came through. Maes would hold him and talk him out of killing himself, as there were so many people who loved him. Perhaps the fact that the man was standing right in front of him, with a look of concern on his face, was a sign. Once more Roy was questioning if there really was anything left to life for.

"Oh, Maes. I didn't realize you had walked in. Where was I, you asked? I don't know, to tell you the truth, but I know I wasn't here..."

"Roy, what's the matter? You look really upset. Are you sick?" Maes instinctively felt Roy's forehead to check if he had a fever. Once Maes' cool hand touched Roy's longing skin, a chill went through the Flame's body. At the touch, Roy realized he had never wanted someone so much.

Mustang had a battle going on within him. He wanted Maes to know how he felt, how he adored him – body, mind, and soul – how he wanted to share his love and his body with him, but Roy was certain he wouldn't be able to handle the rejection. If Maes found out, and didn't return the feelings, he was certain that there would not be anything left to live for.

"Well, you're not sick or feverish. Tell me, what's going on, Roy?" the other man inquired.

"Oh, just something... nothing of great consequence," Roy sighed.

"Well now that you've opened up," sarcasm was never Maes' territory, but he tried anyway, "I have to tell you something myself. Good thing you're sitting down, I don't want you to faint or anything."

"Get to the point, Hughes." Just because Roy could melt every time he heard the other's voice didn't mean that Roy would lessen up on the swarm. If he did, it would be obvious that there were feelings for Maes, and someone would notice.

"Well, um, right. I probably have been quite obvious, but maybe you haven't noticed. I..."

"You...?" Roy tried to drag the missing half of the sentence out of Maes.

"I... um... err... love you." Maes sat like the picture of innocence.

"Love me!" Roy questioned, rather excitedly.

"Yes. I love you, Roy. I have never loved anyone like I love you. I'm addicted, I want to be with you. But, since you're with so many women, I can understand if you don't return the feelings for me."

Roy sat speechless for a few minutes. He could not believe that this angel thought for one second that he did not return the same affection.

"My God, Maes. How long have you felt this way?" Roy got up and moved right next to him.

"You probably don't feel the same way, I'm sorry for throwing all of that information at you. But I have to be honest, I have felt this way since we met."

"Maes, my darling Maes, I never said that I didn't feel the same way. Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

"Excuse me?" Maes questioned. "The Pimptastic Flame feels the same way I do?"

"Hughes, I never did anything with those women. They were friends, who unfortunately always fell for me. I would bring them over to cook for them, so I wouldn't have to be lonely. Now, won't you please shut up? I feel the same way. I love you. I love you so much. You make me feel worthwhile. I want to be with --"

At this moment, Maes spontaneously grabbed Roy's face and gave him the most passionate kiss he had ever received.

Maes felt warmth flow through his body. His head was spinning, body trembling, he knew he would never be able to give Roy up. "So this," he thought, "is what love feels like."

Roy felt pure euphoria. Maes was a drug for him. He never felt anything so perfect, so real. He wanted Maes' lips, tongue, hands, everything, and he wanted them every where. The Flame was consumed by an unexpected fire, that of an insatiable lust and an unbelievable love for this angel standing in front of him. This angel, Maes Hughes.


	2. Lust

**Author's Note**: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or anything associated with it. Wish I did, but I don't.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The two men took advantage of the empty office. Oh how overtime suddenly wasn't a burden. Maes wrapped his hands around the younger man's waist, lips still fervently meshing together, and pushed him against the wall. 

Breaking the heated embrace, Roy looked deeply into his lover's eyes, heart afire for the first time in so many years.

"I love you, Maes. I can't tell you how much."

"Roy, you are beyond words. I adore you."

Roy rand his fingers through Maes' hair, realizing how he never wanted this moment to end. He pulled him closer, capturing the other man's heated mouth with his own. Roy wanted to make Maes his own, he wanted to have him all to himself, as if the declarations of love weren't enough.

Tongues were exploring the eager responses of each other, electricity was running through each of their bodies, eliciting trembles from Roy and moans from Maes. Maes' strong, beautiful hands ran over Roy's chest as he broke the kiss and nuzzled the other's neck. Breathing heavily, Roy moaned lightly as his lover licked the bare skin. He found his hands entangling themselves within Maes' jet black hair, as he could not get enough.

Maes wanted to induce more of those notes of desire coming from Roy. Deeper and deeper Roy's moans got, the hotter and hotter he got. While Roy's hands roamed freely through the mane of black hair, Maes began unbuttoning the military overcoat the Colonel had on. Roy was a perfectionist, and Maes found it odd that underneath was not a regulation dress shirt, but bare, exposed flesh that was longing to be marked.

The man burned lines of passion into Roy's skin with his tongue, occasionally stopping to savor every reaction given and received. It was beautiful the way the eyes of the Flame gazed down upon him, full of need, lust, want, and love all combined. On those dark orbs, Maes vowed to never hurt or make Roy cry.

Roy would leave lingering kisses whenever he could, but Maes was running the show this time. How Roy wanted the control, but how incredibly amazed at the Lieutenant Colonel he was, driving him wild like that.

The Lieutenant Colonel began working down his lover's body when all of a sudden, footsteps could be heard outside of the office. The uneven "thump" could only mean one person: Full Metal.

Roy could hear those footsteps and swore he would kill the pint-sized alchemist via barbecue. Quickly, Roy broke the moment and began finding a way to conceal the obvious tent that was forming below his belt. "Full Metal is more perceptive than given credit for," he thought.

Jumping behind his desk and into his chair, Mustang realized that work was no place for satisfying the sins of the flesh. Maes stood before him, equally as physically excited as his superior, questioning silently what the hell just happened.

"Maes, get under my desk now."

"Ooh, kinky..."  
"Not like that! Full Metal is coming!" Roy sternly whispered to his stoic lover.

Maes, realizing his lover's urgency, did as was told. However, he had an idea... Maes worked on the tent that had yet to diminish, pulling down the zipper of Mustang's pants, and pushing the opening of his boxers aside. Maes began to please the Flame with one hand, the other working on himself. Shivers ran through both men, and eventually the door slammed open. Roy felt so wrong, but Edward could not see what exactly was going on.

Roy sat in his desk like always, his hands leaning upon it, and his head on top of his hands, looking blankly at the younger man. Full Metal began ranting about nothing in particular, something Roy probably would have been mad at him for had his judgment not been clouded by lust and excitement. Realizing he could not keep his cool for long in front of Full Metal, Roy placed a hand below his desk to stop Hughes from gifting him. Soon, Edward walked right out of the office, again slamming the door, but this time behind him.

"Well, that was random," Maes whispered from beneath the Colonel's desk. "Now, where were we?"

"Mmn, that _was_ awfully random. I believe we were right here..."

Roy pulled his length from where it had been since he stopped Maes. He stroked himself a few times to get him back to where he was, and Maes willingly began to take over. Maes' warm hand pacing up and down the smooth and hot skin elicited a needy moan along with his name from the Colonel. Maes was getting harder just hearing his lover praise his name, so he took the man into his mouth completely and began suckling and humming slightly for vibration.

Roy tilted his head back in a gasp at the sensations coming from below. As Maes began to tongue his slit, Roy knew he had crossed the threshold. He was at a whole new height of passion, and he did not know it could happen so quickly. Roy could not help but buck a few times, and he pulled Maes' head closer to him. He kept repeating, "Harder, harder," and Maes obeyed. Biting his lip, manhood aching, mouth watering, sight blurred, Roy was almost there.

Maes knew what to do in order to send his lover over the edge. He motioned for the man to make him stand up, and brought his hand around the other man. Maes fingered the entrance, spreading him enough so that he could rub the collection of nerves within Roy. It only took him a few times before Roy was screaming, bucking, and spilling all over. Maes swallowed it all, watching Roy lean against his desk for support.

Maes grinded against Roy's thigh. Roy needed no second thought, as he slid down his lover's body, kissing his soft pale skin on the way down. Maes could not believe the sight in front of him. His Roy was on his knees, willing to please him any way he could.

Roy licked the bit of juice on Maes's member, making the older man lean against the desk, as well. One hand worked the length, up and down, while Roy's tongue worked circular motions on his slit, around the base, and every where in between. Maes was so hot, he felt himself reaching his peak, when he pulled Roy's head away from him. He didn't believe Roy was experienced enough to catch his explosion, but Roy understood. Roy pumped his lover, "Come for me," he practically purred. And Maes was more than willing to respond.

Once the waves of passion calmed, the two men kissed, Roy could still taste himself on his lover's lips. Neither one of them dreamed that this could have happened in a million years. They were together. At last. After they cleaned up, they held each other longer, looking into each others' eyes. No day dream could ever have done what they just experienced justice.


End file.
